monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Agsolestea
Together, the Agsolestea and Dark Agsolestea are the flagship monsters of Monster Hunter Destiny. They are Snake Wyverns and are polar opposites of one another. The Dark Agsolestea is the darkness-dwelling male of the species. English: Dark Agsolestea Japanese: Agusorusteasu Ashu Latin: Agkistrodon solegatus In Monster Hunter Destiny In-Game Information A male snake wyvern that draws its power from the darkness. It seeks a female Agsolestea in the breeding season and protects her loyally. Attacking with light and darkness, an enraged pair of these monsters is something not even an elder dragon wishes to face down. Introductory Cutscene Location: Forested Spring Area 7 Synopsis: In the dead of night, an Agsolestea sleeps in the shade provided by the immense tree. Shafts of moonlight illuminate its scales, making them glitter slightly. The hunter walks into the area and suddenly notices the sleeping serpent, and pauses. The hunter hadn't expected to encounter it at this time of the night. But then, a slithering sound reaches the hunter's ears. Emerging from the cave near the tree is a dark purple Agsolestea. Its hide gleams brightly in the moonlight, and its frills glow ominously as it draws strength from the darkness. The Dark Agsolestea stops at the base of the tree and hisses softly to the sleeping Agsolestea. The white serpent wakes up and joins her mate, and both of their heads swing simultaneously around to face the hunter. Together, they raise their heads and produce earsplitting screeches. The hunter readies for battle as the Agsolesteas settle down, and the hunt begins. Basic Information Monster Class: Snake Wyvern Weakness: Fire Element: Darkness (Ice + Dragon) Status Ailments: Darkblight, Blinded, Poison, Pin Habitats: Snowy Mountains, Jungle, Tundra, Misty Peaks, Frozen Seaway, Heaven's Mount, Glacial Wastes, Forested Spring, Cavernous Cliffs, Prehistoric Jungle Behavior: *Curls up in a shaded area to recover stamina *Cannot use Darkness-element attacks when low on stamina or not charged up *Drops an item when both frills are broken *Sometimes ventures into deep water, but only to move to another area *Eyes glow green when enraged *Frills glow bright purple when charged up *If the Agsolestea becomes enraged, it will as well Physiology and Behavior The Agsolestea and Dark Agsolestea are the most snake-like of the Snake Wyverns - unlike Najaralas and Remobras, they have no legs and rely entirely on slithering around on land to get from place to place. They are also decent swimmers, but don't like staying underwater for long. They are larger than other Snake Wyverns, with the largest ones measuring close to 5500 cm. Agsolesteas are females and have shining white scales and blue frills, while Dark Agsolesteas are males and have scales of dark purple/black. The Agsolestea is a diurnal creature, while the Dark Agsolestea is nocturnal (although exceptions apply). The female absorbs sunlight through her frills and is able to focus that light into projectile attacks, while the male can do the same by absorbing shadow energy. They are both able to spit a deadly poison, as well as constrict their prey in their muscular coils. Agsolesteas are typically found in tropical, forested areas while Dark Agsolesteas can be found in frigid areas. However, during breeding season they will come together in certain subregions to mate and breed. Frenzied/Apex Behavior Dark Agsolestea can become infected with the Frenzy. Its frills and underbelly turn dark blue while the majority of its body becomes pitch black. Its hisses rise and fall in pitch, and its roar becomes more shrill, like a screech. It is now able to perform a Dual Shadow Ball (two Shadow Balls) and Dual Shadow Beam (two Shadow Beams). Dark Agsolestea can also overcome the Frenzy and become Apex Dark Agsolestea. Along with its Dual Shadow Ball and Beam attacks, it now takes less time to perform its Shadow Gather and will immediately execute a Dual Shadow Beam once it finishes. Items/Carves High-Rank Body x3: D.Agsol Hide+, D.Agsol Scale+, D.Agsol VenomFang, Night Organ Tail x1: D.Agsol Tail, D.Agsol Scale+, Agsolestea Plate, D.Agsol Topaz Capture Rewards: D.Agsol VenomFang, D.Agsol Hide+, Night Organ, Agsolestea Plate, D.Agsol Topaz Break Frills x2: D.Agsol Frill+, D.Agsol Scale+, Agsolestea Plate Break Belly: D.Agsol Hide+, Night Organ Item Drop: Lrg Wyvern Tear, Wyvern Tear, D.Agsol Fang, Agsolestea Plate, D.Agsol Topaz G-Rank Body x3: D.Agsol Piel, D.Agsol Shard, D.Agsol VenomFang+, PitchBlack Organ, D.Agsol Hide+ Tail x1: Agsolestea Flail, D.Agsol Shard, D.Agsol Topaz, D.Agsol Mantle Capture Rewards: D.Agsol VenomFang+, D.Agsol Piel, PitchBlack Organ, D.Agsol Topaz, D.Agsol Mantle Break Frills x2: D.Agsol Fan, D.Agsol Shard, D.Agsol Frill+, D.Agsol Topaz Break Belly: D.Agsol Piel, PitchBlack Organ, D.Agsol Hide+ Item Drop: Lrg Wyvern Tear, Wyvern Tear, D.Agsol VenomFang, D.Agsol Topaz, D.Agsol Mantle A-Rank Body x3: D.Agsol Dermis, D.Agsol Splinter, Vile D.Agsol Fang, Abyss Organ, D.Agsol Piel Tail x1: Agsol Tailbone, D.Agsol Splinter, D.Agsol Mantle, Agsol DarkDiamond Capture Rewards: Vile D.Agsol Fang, D.Agsol Dermis, Abyss Organ, D.Agsol Mantle, D.Agsol DarkDiamond Break Frills x2: D.Agsol Panel, D.Agsol Splinter, D.Agsol Fan, D.Agsol Mantle Break Belly: D.Agsol Dermis, Abyss Organ, PitchBlack Organ, D.Agsol Piel Item Drop: Mega Wyvern Tear, Lrg Wyvern Tear, Vile D.Agsol Fang, D.Agsol Mantle, Agsol DarkDiamond Item Descriptions H': *'D.Agsol Hide+: Purple skin from a Dark Agsolestea. It seems to have never felt the touch of sunlight.. *'D.Agsol Scale+': A scale that is as dark as night, and yet glimmers with the light of the full moon. *'D.Agsol VenomFang': A terrible dark tooth that oozes with venom. Rare and valuable, but be careful. *'Night Organ': A vile inner sac that produces darkness. Said to corrupt those who are exposed to its power. *'D.Agsol Frill+': A strange enigma, this frill gathers strength from darkness and buzzes with black lightning. *'D.Agsol Topaz': This purple gem is thought to have formed when the light of the full moon touched the egg of a Dark Agsolestea. It brings greed to those who lay eyes on it. G': *'D.Agsol Piel: A sample of Snake Wyvern skin that slips through fingers and disappears into darkness. Incredibly expensive. *'D.Agsol Shard': A scale so dark, it melts away into the darkness as if invisible. But when in the sun, it gleams with a stunning purple gloss. *'D.Agsol VenomFang+': There is a black market in Loc Lac City that deals specifically in Dark Agsolestea goods, but they still refuse to touch this vile fang. *'Agsolestea Flail': The leathery tail of a Snake Wyvern. It is smooth enough to whip through air with zero resistance. *'PitchBlack Organ': Those that gaze into this deep, dark organ are corrupted by the shadows. It is said to swallow the victim's soul. *'D.Agsol Fan': This magnificent frill must be kept in darkness, but if it lays there for too long, it will shine with destructive, lethal shadows. *'D.Agsol Mantle': The more evil with which this priceless mantle is gazed upon, the more beautifully it shines. Its luster is said to turn positive emotions into negative ones. A': *'D.Agsol Dermis: This skin is almost invisible in the shadows, so be careful you don't lose it! Silky enough to make luxurious undergarments from. *'D.Agsol Splinter': This shard withers in sunlight, but draws strength from darkness. When immersed in shadow, it becomes invisible.. *'Vile D.Agsol Fang': Only professional wyvern biologists can handle this fang with enough caution to not get scratched. One cut, and you're finished. *'Agsol Tailbone': Many vertebrae make up this tailbone. This makes the tail itself extremely flexible, able to be used like a whip. *'Abyss Organ': It is said that the most fleeting of glances into this shadowy organ will steal away not only the spirit, but the very essence of a person's life. *'D.Agsol Panel': Mysteriously, this Dark Agsolestea frill converts shadow into deadly energy. How is this possible? Perhaps we will never know the answer. *'Agsol DarkDiamond': In contrast to the WhiteDiamond, this priceless jewel corrupts the soul beyond repair, twisting joy into despair and good will into cruelty without compare. Attacks Normal Double Quickstrike: Rears its head slightly back, then darts out and snaps with its fangs. When it retreats, it will do another right after it. Tail Swing: Turns its head to the side and hisses, then swings its tail in that direction. Tail Flick: Swings its tail twice in front of it. Slithering Circles: Tenses its body up, then launches itself forward, slithering in a circle. It will sometimes do two or three of these before coiling up again. Often chains this with an Upward Spiral. Venom Spit: Draws back a little bit and bends its head close to the ground, then fires a huge blast of poison in front of it while retreating backwards. (Poison) Twisting Bite: Rears its head, hisses, and whips its tail behind it, then darts forward in an S-shape and bites savagely. Does two always. Upward Spiral: Twists itself into a tight ball, then "jumps" upwards in a spiralling motion. Shadow Gather: Its frills start glowing as it coils up, then it uncoils and raises its head as a shadowy wave of darkness ensues. It is now able to use its elemental attacks. (Blinded) Shadow Ball: Performs the same animation as the Venom Spit, but shakes its head while doing so. Then, shoots a blast of darkness in front of it. (Darkblight) Shadow Beam: Wiggles its head and tail and screams, then lowers its head to the ground and fires a laser beam of darkness. This attack can be aimed as well. (Darkblight) Constrict: Does a quick turnaround in which it swings its tail back behind it, then darts forward and throws its tail out in front of it. It will then coil up around the hunter and Pin you for continuous damage. (Pin) Roar: Rears up from its coiled position and releases a hissing roar. Can be blocked with Earplugs. G-Rank Onwards Venom Spit: Now causes Bad Poison damage. (Bad Poison) Shadow Ball: The darkness ball will now travel in an erratic path before disappearing with a small explosion of shadow. (Darkblight, explosion causes Blinded) Shadow Beam: The Dark Agsolestea now lowers its head while swinging it to the side, and will aim it before sweeping it to either its left or right. (Darkblight, Blinded) Armor Normal Elemental Resistances: *Fire -20 *Water +5 *Thunder (0) *Ice -5 *Earth -10 *Sky +5 *Dragon +30 Skills: Dragon Res +15, Halve Blind, Cold Res, Taunt G-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire -40 *Water +5 *Thunder (0) *Ice -5 *Earth -10 *Sky +5 *Dragon +30 Skills: Darkness Attack +2, Halve Blind, Cold Res, Fire Res -20 A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire -30 *Water +15 *Thunder +10 *Ice +5 *Earth (0) *Sky +15 *Dragon +40 Skills: Darkness Attack +2, Negate Blind, Cold Res, Crit Element, Fire Res -20 Weapons Dual Blades Singing Couple: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 430 *Elemental Damage - 300 Fire/300 Thunder/330 Ice/330 Dragon *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 10 Singing Couple+: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 502 *Elemental Damage - 320 Fire/320 Thunder/360 Ice/360 Dragon *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 10 Serenading Marriage: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 563 *Elemental Damage - 370 Fire/370 Thunder/410 Ice/410 Dragon *Slots - 4 *Sharpness - Teal *Affinity - 20 Great Sword Darkness Cleaver: *High-Rank *Raw Damage - 1037 *Elemental Damage - 200 Ice/200 Dragon *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 0 Darkness Cleaver+: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 1290 *Elemental Damage - 240 Ice/240 Dragon *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 10 Lunar Eclipse: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 1474 *Elemental Damage - 280 Ice/280 Dragon *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 10 Total Lunar Eclipse: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 1782 *Elemental Damage - 310 Ice/310 Dragon *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 20 Longsword Son of Selene: *High-Rank *Raw Damage - 652 *Elemental Damage - 210 Ice/210 Dragon *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 5 Father of Selene: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 920 *Elemental Damage - 270 Ice/270 Dragon *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 5 Moon God: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 1274 *Elemental Damage - 330 Ice/330 Dragon *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 20 Lance Night Javelin: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 661 *Elemental Damage - 250 Ice/250 Dragon *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 10 Dark Night Javelin: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 800 *Elemental Damage - 290 Ice/290 Dragon *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 20 Hunting Horn Shadowed Serenade: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 996 *Elemental Damage - 250 Ice/250 Dragon *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 10 Prince's Serenade: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 1118 *Elemental Damage - 280 Ice/280 Dragon *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 10 Call of the Night: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 1377 *Elemental Damage - 310 Ice/310 Dragon *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 20 Switch Axe Dark Axe: *High-Rank *Raw Damage - 639 *Elemental Damage - 190 Ice/190 Dragon *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 5 *Phial - Elemental Dragon Shadow Axe: *High-Rank *Raw Damage - 811 *Elemental Damage - 220 Ice/220 Dragon *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 10 *Phial - Elemental Dragon Lunar Slicer: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 1150 *Elemental Damage - 270 Ice/270 Dragon *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 10 *Phial - Elemental Ice Agsol's Coldblade: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 1408 *Elemental Damage - 320 Ice/320 Dragon *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 20 *Phial - Elemental Ice Light Bowgun Darksolestea: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 388 *Reload - Above Average *Deviation - Low (LR) *Slots - 2 Agshadowstea: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 492 *Reload - Above Average *Deviation - Low (LR) *Slots - 3 Notes *It uses the Darkness element, which is a combination of Ice and Dragon. *The Dark Agsolestea is based on a cottonmouth snake. It gets its name from "Agkistrodon", the genus name of the cottonmouth, and "solstice", referring to its two forms living in either warm or frigid environments. *Each of the Dark Agsolestea's weapons relates to the moon in some way. Its Longsword is even named after the goddess of the moon in Greek mythology. *The Dark Agsolestea's weapons all have dual element, due to the fact that it uses the Darkness element. *Its armor set introduces new skills that negate the effects of the Blinded ailment, as well as Darkness Attack +2, which increases the damage done by Ice and Dragon weapons. *Its Dual Blades and Light Bowgun are upgraded from the Agsolestea's Dual Blades and Bowgun. Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Snake Wyvern Category:Cottonmouth255